


Making It Official

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-05
Updated: 2003-09-05
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: a rite of passage for Ray K





	Making It Official

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Making It Official

## Making It Official

by chesamus

Disclaimer: the characters are not mine. do not try this at home - or anywhere else - without the proper safety equipment!

Author's Notes: another response to the ds_flashfiction canoe challenge

Story Notes: 

* * *

Making It Official 

"You're lyin' to me, aren't you, Ben?" Ray dropped his shoes. 

I have never lied to you, Ray." Fraser placed his hiking boots next them. 

"'Course ya have. `I'm fine, Ray' or `it doesn't hurt, Ray.' Those are lies." Ray unbuttoned his shirt and dumped it on top of the shoes. 

"I don't consider comments meant to assuage your fears for my well-being, lies." Fraser carefully folded his henley into a neat bundle and placed it on top of Ray's shirt. 

"They're lies, Frase, and so is this." The blonde shimmied out of his jeans. "This is some kinda suburban legend meant to catch out us folks stupid enough to move here." He wrestled with the pants legs, then finally tossed the jeans aside. 

"It is not - it is a long-standing tradition in the community, Ray. Of course, if you really don't want to..." Fraser followed with his hiking shorts. 

"Yea, right. Like I'm gonna fall for that Wounded!Mountie voice. I mean, ya can't tell me this is some kind of Inuit parallel universe thing like carryin' the bride over a threshold." Ray yanked the blue thermal shirt over his head, wadded it up and tossed it on the shorts. 

"Well, I wouldn't consider it an equivalent tradition, Ray. Most igloos don't have thresholds as such." 

"I do not know why I listen to you! This whole thing is some fraternal prank and as soon as I get naked you're gonna leave me out here." Ray pulled off his briefs, but left his socks on. He might be crazy, but he wasn't stupid. 

"I am not going to leave you out here. I promised your mother I would take care of you. Somehow I don't think abandoning you in the middle of a lake meets the standard of care she expects from me." Fraser's boxers gleamed white against his skin as he slid them down his legs. He took _his_ socks off, then propped one of the seat cushions to use as a backrest. 

"Oh, I don't think you'd actually abandon me forever, but I think you think it would be pretty damn funny if I got just a little freaked. You know I can only paddle in circles. I'm gonna spend the rest of the day out here, spinning this thing around like one of them- them- Ben, what are those guys who wear the white dresses and dance like tops?" 

"Dervishes, Ray." Ben leaned back against the cushion and stretched out his legs. 

"Yea, like one of them dervishes, and the locals will bring their kids out to point at the spinning naked guy." 

Ray carefully moved from his seat toward the middle. It seemed to him that it rocked dangerously, but Fraser was pretty calm about it. Well, as calm as anyone could be sittin' naked in a canoe. 

"The locals do not frequent this part of the lake Ray. That's why I selected it as an ideal location." Fraser reached for Ray carefully and arranged his lover's legs so they straddled his lap. 

"The ideal location is our bed, Frase. You remember the bed, don't ya? Lovely king-sized mattress, flannel sheets, with a headboard suitable for tying things." Ray sighed as Ben's fingers slid into him, prepared him. "Ah, god, Frase." 

"Be careful, Ray, no sudden movements." Fraser removed his fingers and lowered Ray onto his cock slowly, glacially. 

"No sudden movements - Jesus, you are in so much trouble, mountie, I mean it!" Ray rocked up and down, then grabbed Fraser in a strangle hold when the canoe seemed to rock back. "Ben!" 

"Easy, Ray, I've got you." 

"We're gonna die if we tip over aren't we? All our important bits will turn blue and then freeze and then we'll die! How cold is the water?" 

"15 degrees Celsius - approximately 58 degrees Fahrenheit. And I will not allow your `important bits' to turn blue. " Fraser rotated his hips and Ray felt it all the way up his spine. 

"Uh-h-h... an' -an' how long in that can I bloom an' close before I- oh jeez, that's-" Ray shivered, not from the cold. 

"Approximately two hours. Now hold still. I'll take care of everything." He clasped Ray by the nape of the neck with one hand and kissed him softly. Ray stopped moving but both the canoe and Fraser stayed in motion. 

"That's it, Ray, let the canoe do the work. Gently, gently." 

Usually they went at it like the bed was on fire. Not that Ray had problems with that- he had never really been able to pace himself with Ben- but this- "Ah, man!" 

Ray couldn't remember ever feeling the cock inside him like that, like every ridge was rubbing against something. And as crazy as it sounded, he would swear later that the thick vein that ran along the length of it was throbbing against his prostate. 

"Ben, please, I gotta-" he had to move, but he didn't want to. He didn't want it to end. He didn't want to lose that sense of tightness, fullness that was so- 

"No Ray, please hold still. " The canoe continued to rock steadily back and forth and then suddenly they were both there, right there where Fraser said they would be. 

"Yes, Ray, Yes!" Ben flexed something, pinched something, bit something -Ray never knew- but without either of them ever touching his cock, he exploded all over Fraser's chest just as Ben exploded inside him. 

The resulting scream drove every bird within a mile's radius of the lake into the air. 

It was some time before Ray could speak. "I can't move, Ben. If we fall in now, I won't be able to bloom n' close." 

Fraser was content to sit there for as long as his lover needed. He reached in front of him and grabbed his henley, draping it over Ray's shoulders. "I won't let you fall." 

"I know. I trust you." 

"I love you, too, Ray." 

* * *

End Making It Official by chesamus:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
